Faces do Destino
by Lunnafianna
Summary: Por que estamos aqui? Qual é realmente o meu destino?Qual o melhor caminho a seguir? São as perguntas que povoam a mente de cada um de nós e por mais que vivamos a procurar as respostas, elas nunca são realmente satisfatórias.


Por que estamos aqui

Por que estamos aqui? Qual é realmente o meu destino?Qual o melhor caminho a seguir? São as perguntas que povoam a mente de cada um de nós e por mais que vivamos a procurar as respostas, elas nunca são realmente satisfatórias. Pois o mundo, a vidas muda a cada segundo a cada decisão nossa e isso nos confunde, nos deixando inseguros com o que temos ou descobrimos.

Creio que não esta entendendo nada do que estou falando e muito menos o motivo dessa conversa tão filosófica, mas creio que essa pequena introdução deixara mais clara a historia que narrarei. Uma historia como muitas que já foram narradas, onde existe amor, ódio, vingança, solidão e muitas questões a serem respondidas.

Sem mais delongas vou contar ...

COMO TUDO COMEÇOU.

A Lua surgiu naquela noite, mostrando apenas parte de sua face, um alo dourado a contornava, formando o circulo completo de sua forma original. Duas faces, uma obscura e outra clara em perfeito equilíbrio aguardavam pacientemente uma jovem dar a luz num Hospital Central da cidade, a uma criança cujo destino já estava traçado.

As dores do parto atormentavam a jovem mãe, que parecia não desejar o fim da concepção. Seu rosto alvo estava ainda mais pálido, coberto de lagrimas e suor, sabia o que um mundo sinistro e cheio de armadilhas mortais aguardava aquela alma inocente. Sem suportar mais ela urrou e a vida se fez presente, em um choro estridente de uma recém nascida.

Anya olhou a pequena criatura que colocaram em seu colo, tão frágil e dependente, mas uma vez as lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto e ela sussurrou debilmente no minúsculo ouvido da criança:

** Queria te proteger assim como seu pai fez conosco, porém não tenho mais forças. Em seu sangue corre uma herança prodigiosa, que possivelmente te levara por vários caminhos que muitos jamais pensaram que existiria. Eu e ele te amamos muito e zelaremos por você, onde quer que estejamos minha amada filha.**

A mão de Anya entorno do pequeno corpo, perdeu a força e escorregou sem vida até os lençóis da maca, as maquinas do quarto cirúrgicos apitaram anunciando uma parada cardíaca da mãe. A equipe medica limitou-se em desligar simplesmente os equipamentos, enquanto um dos médicos retirou o bebe de junto do corpo inerte da bela mãe, que jazia adormecida no sono mortal e inevitável a todos os seres vivos.

Ele envolveu um lenço a pequena, que chorava compulsivamente como que compreendesse a perda, e a entregou a uma enfermeira, de mais ou menos meia idade de olhar duro e miúdo, que acabara de adentrar a sala, dizendo:

_- _**Aqui esta a criança que estavam aguardavam.**

Ela mulher olhou para a mãe jogada na maca e perguntou:

**- E a mãe?**

O médico abaixou os olhos e respiro fundo, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz anquino, responde em seguida como um desabafo:

**- Não precisam se preocupar com ela eu cuidarei de toda a papelada, pode levá-la agora.**

A mulher olhou para a criança que se remexia entre as dobras do lençol hospitalar e acariciou maternalmente seu pequeno rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Depois se virando nos próprios calcanhares, deu as costas para o medico, indo para a porta de saída, no entanto, se deteve nela em sem voltar lhe o olhar disse laconicamente:

**- Não se preocupe a você será bem recompensado pelos seus serviços.**

O medico limitou se apenas em olhá-la saindo em direção ao corredor. Apesar de saber que era o que deviria fazer, aquilo ia contra seu juramento e princípios, já não tinha mais volta tudo tinha sido consumado e uma vida tinha sido perdida em prol do interesses de poderosos, só restava-lhe conformar-se e aproveitar os frutos de seu bom serviço.

A enfermeira entrou a criança para um homem muito bem trajado com um terno escuro de corte italiano, de traços nitidamente europeus, cabelos castanhos com corte executivo. Ele pegou a criança e sem falar nada se limitando apenas a um breve olhar para a mulher, neste instante um brilho predador surgiu por uma fração de segundos e um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Com passos seguros segui para uma limusine que o aguardava do no estacionamento do Hospital. Ao acomodar-se em seu interior depositou a criança no banco de couro e ligou do telefone interno do carro. Alguns instantes de espera algum, até que alguém do outro lado da linha atende e este fala:

**- ****O serviço esta completo, estou com a criança e já vou entregá-la para a família determinada. Entro em contato mais tarde****. - **E desliga em seguida sem esperar resposta.

Algumas horas mais tarde, uma limusine e adentra dos grandes portões de uma luxuosa mansão, saindo instantes depois. Neste momento o pio de um falcão foi ouvido em toda parte, porem este pio era como um lamento doloroso da perda de um filho.

Todos os espíritos se calaram naquela noite, em respeito à dor do falcão. Os místicos perceberam naquilo um sinal de mudanças, porem não sabiam se seriam boas ou más, apenas que algo muito serio iria acorrer a partir daquele instante.


End file.
